Systems for detecting fluorescence can include multiple detectors to provide singular detection for each sample analyzed. These systems can include singular excitation for each sample analyzed. These systems can include multiple excitation for each sample analyzed. These systems can include filters to separate the excitation wavelengths from the emission wavelengths. It can be desirable to include filters to provide both excitation filtering and emission filtering.